The Unforgiven
by FuryOfSorrow
Summary: Being a wanderer means you've seen a lot, but being sent to another world, thats a new one. During a league match Yasuo is sent to the Guilty Gear universe with low chances of getting home. This is my first FanFic so please R and R and hope you enjoy. Heaven or Hell. Lets rock!
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, I would just like to say this is my first fan fiction ever and I would like some useful feedback as to where to improve.**

**Now with the said.**

**League of legends and Guilty gear belong to their respective companies.**

**Note: when Yasuos not in the match he is at his normal off the fields meaning his abilities will be stronger.**

Chapter 1

'Another league match' Yasuo though while waiting for his summoner to be ready for the match, thinking to himself about who he'd be against this time. Yasuo remembered when he first arrived on the fields and was confused by everything, nowadays he'd gotten used it and was just another one of the many champion in the league. Moments later he arrived on the summoning platform with his allies for this match. One was a large man with a just as large shield, another was a small blue girl with a large cannon, another was a creature constructed entirely out of green ooze but the last person was who got his attention, a white haired woman with broken armour and sword.

'Riven' Yasuo though, of all the league champions Riven was the one who always made him feel uneasy whenever he was with or against her, it didn't take a genius to believe that was one the most obvious suspects for who murdered the Ionian elder. The higher ups in the league knew this and prevented Yasuo from confronting Riven believing they would lose a champion, one thing Yasuo learned easily is that the league was condoling of champions fighting each other off the fields. He remembered hearing of a time when both Kassadin and Malzahar were sent to jail for fighting, speaking of the void prophet Yasuo was informed by his summoner that he would be against him. If Yasuo could of he of broken of the match just to confront Riven but since his actions were controlled by his summoner he started moving towards the mid lane.

The ten minutes of the match were uneventful with 'farming' taking up the time; he hadn't died in the match so far and was glad for that, as that usually in even more later on. His summoner informed him that Zac was coming in for a 'gank'; Yasuo prepared his blade for the attack as Zac jumped in onto Malzahar he charged a tornado towards him but he flashed out in time as the enemy 'jungler' who happened to be a Lee sin appeared and counter-attacked onto Yasuo, yet through what was happening no one could have predicted what would happen next. Malzahar cast his ultimate spell upon Yasuo, nether grasp but as he cast something on the summoner's end seemed to go wrong causing the nether grasp to cover his entire body. Yasuo wasn't was annoyed that summoner had a fatal error but where he was seeing the void prophets nether grasp he stated seeing darkness, believing this to be another death on the fields Yasuo closed his eyes and let it happen.

On the other side however the three present champions were shocked as Malzahar ended his nether grasp only to find Yasuo had completely disappeared, the match was immediately halted. The man who was summoning Yasuo had lost connection with him and the league went on an investigation to find there missing champion. "What's happening?" Riven said with confusion as she was brought out of the rift along with the other champions. "Yasuo disappeared during the match" the large man known as Braum said with concern.

"What!" multiple of present champions shouted with shock.

"I don't understand what could've gone wrong there" Malzahar said trying to figure out what in his nether grasp could have made him disappear, suddenly one of younger summoners entered the summoner's platform "we've tried locating Yasuo but we can't find him anywhere, we hope that he is alive or this could be a massive problem." The summoner said with sadness.

_Meanwhile…_

Yasuo let the darkness escape his vision as he started to open his eyes

"Hey he's waking up!" Yasuo heard from an unknown and loud voice, he could guess that they were male but they sounded like a child. Yasuo, concerned opened his eyes quicker and took in his surroundings; he was on the outskirts off a forest and felt that his back was against a tree. 'I was in the fields only a few minutes ago, where the hell am I now!' Yasuo thought annoyed, he processed to try and locate his sword which was nowhere to be seen, he was worried 'where is it!' without it he was mostly defenceless. "Where's my sword kid" Yasuo bluntly asked to the child as he got a look at him, he was around 11 at best with simple brown pants and white shirt and short black hair.

"My friends took to our hideout while you were out" the child replied basically, Yasuo was now angry, what child would believe it would be good idea to steal a sword, unless they were desperate for money but the kid seemed well off.

"Well give it back, now!" Yasuo said putting a loud emphasise on the now.

The child stumbled back from Yasuo's voice raise "Ok, ok, please don't hurt me!" the child replied in a panic but slowly managed to regain his composer "follow me." As he started to walk toward an old building, it was old and small perfect place for children to hide out and escape the adults. He started to get up and noticed his limbs felt stiff.

"Hey kid, how long have I been out?"

"About a day, why?"

Yasuo froze in his tracks, how had he been out for the day and how'd he get here. Things were quickly starting to make less sense. "Where am I?"

"Tenbia village in China"

Yasuo once again was filled with hundreds of questions "Never heard of it" he said bluntly

"I wouldn't be surprised, Tenbia's a very closed in town…" the boy continued only to be interrupted by Yasuo.

"No, I mean I've never heard of this China just where I been taken." Yasuo Replied in a deadly serious voice. From the expression on the boys face he was just as confused, as if not knowing about this China was a huge error in basic knowledge. The boy thought about just leaving the man there believing him be crazy but then he remembered about something his parents told him about amnesia 'maybe he doesn't remember anything'.

"Ok come with me and I'll explain as much as I can, but I owe me big time, mister?" The boy said asking for Yasuo's name.

"Yasuo, yours?" he responded bluntly, clearly not used to this much talking with others.

"Rowan" he said cheerily "Ah, where here" Rowan said as he approached and opened the door of the old house.

"Welcome back" two kids in the building said in a sing-song tone, Yasuo looked over both of them quickly. One was a girl with long flowing blonde hair and a simple yellow dress and the other was a slightly larger boy with spiky brown hair blue jeans and black shirt. To them Yasuo looked out of place with everyone else with his blue baggie pants, iron gauntlets and blue cloth that only covered part of his top. The thing kids were staring at though was the shoulder pad on his left arm, appearing to be made out multiple metal plates with a wing pattern at the edges.

"Hey, he's awake now!" the girl said excitedly rushing over to meet the tall samurai only to be stopped by Rowan.

"Let him sit down first, plus I think he may have amnesia" Rowan said much to Yasuo's annoyance.

'Stupid kids always making assumptions, but I might as well play along to yet the information I want' "Yeah, I can't remember much could you please explain here I am" Yasuo lied through his teeth but he knew things would only get worse if he denied it.

"Ok then big guy sit down we'll try to explain the best we can" Yasuo sat down as the three children started to explain about the world they lived in…

**So yeah that me trying to write a story without face palming all the time at my rather bad skills. So please R and R and tell where I could improve. **

**Final note: I didn't mention his hair yet because I have no fcking clue if it's brown or black from his in-game and splash art so could someone with better observation skills please tell me which it is.**

**Also couldn't think of creative title**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally decided to get of my lazy ass and continue this thing, sorry there wasn't much going on in the first chapter it was more set-up than anything.**

**League of Legends and Guilty Gear belong to their respective companies**

**Please R and R and hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

After around an hour of explaining their world to Yasuo the kids stopped with exhausted looks on their faces, Yasuo though was deep in thought wondering just what happened to him to wind up in somewhere so different. One thing had to ask for a redo on was the idea of creatures called gears, with the kids saying they were terrible destructive creatures. Yasuo was hoping for a bit on them but the kids seem to know much about them other than that, which he should have expected as these where destructive things their parents didn't want them to know about. He had also been told the names of the other two children, the girl being called Sienna and the other boy being called Sako.

"Thank you for explaining this all to me, but where is my sword I need it back" Yasuo spoke with slight annoyance in his voice that the kids didn't catch.

"Oh yeah it's over there, Si could you get it for him" Rowan said Yasuo assuming 'Si' was a nickname for the girl.

"Ok, fine lazy boy" Sienna said as she went behind some of the boxes littering the room and a few minutes later returning with Yasuo's blade in hand "here you go Yas" she said handing the blade to him, with Yas being his nickname to them.

"Well thanks for everything, but I leave now" Yasuo said bluntly as he stood up to go through the door when one of the kids spoke up

"Hold it!" Rowan shouted "We helped you so now you should help us" he said as he walked up to Yasuo to stare at him right in the face.

"Look kid" Yasuo said as he too stared down the kid "I'm a wanderer I don't have time to stay in one place I have my own path to follow" as he walked past the kid while partially unsheathed his blade too both try and scare the kid and make sure it was still sharp enough to use effectively.

"Wait how do you know you're a wanderer if you have amnesia" Sako asked in curiosity causing Yasuo to freeze in his tracks.

'Crap' Yasuo thought as he realised he'd backed himself into a corner trying to leave. "Trust me kid I can feel heart that my path is to follow the wind" Yasuo said with only half being, he knew that would follow the wind till the end but including about his heart made him feel a bit cheesy .

"Oh okay then" Sienna and Sako said though Rowan still seemed unconvinced with him catching up to Yasuo continuing to stare him down but due to size difference it didn't work well.

"Sorry kid I have to go, trust me it's better for everyone here if I…" Yasuo said but the sound of gunfire cut him off "what was that" he said with concern.

"I don't know" Rowan said simply with fear in his voice.

Yasuo rushed outside to see what going on and saw the devastation for itself, the village away from the house had fire erupting of it with screams filling the air unacquainted with burning. He rushed down with his sword unsheathed fully preparing for a battle believing this had something to do with him. When he got inside the village he saw what was causing the destruction, an army of robots all with strangely similar appearance to a single person, they where adorned in white and blue with black trimming green metal and oddly enough yellow spiky hair. They were equipped with swords and there were about twenty in total.

"HAND-OVER-THE-CAUSE-OF-THE-STRANGE-ENERGY-WAVES-LOCATED-OR-BE-DESTROYED" the apparent lead robot said with a mechanical tune, Yasuo assuming that he was what they were talking about jumped towards them with blade at the ready.

"I'm right here you junk heaps" Yasuo said in his gruff voice as a tornado charged around his blade.

"SURRENDER-AND-COME-WITH-US-OR-FACE-THE-CONSQUINCES" the leader said with all the robots pointing their blades at him.

"Kill me? You can try" Yasuo said as he swung his blade sending out the tornado which surrounded the robots and increased in size forming a small storm which the droids where stuck in the middle of. "Face the wind!" Yasuo shouted as he jumped moved like the wind into the storm. The robots where ready but couldn't get a hold of his location, until a lightning fast slash slashed through multiple robots at once tearing their mechanical shells to shreds.

"ANAYLSING-SUBJECT" the lead robot said but before he could finish his work a smaller tornado shot through the storm and send him and the rest of the robo's sky high.

"Sorye Ge Ton!" Yasuo shouted as he dashed through the robots with inhuman speed and accuracy tearing through the remaining robots, when the last o feel the storm cleared Yasuo emerged victorious standing on top of a pill of broken metal. He worked his way round the village helping the panicking people put out the fire with the wind, once everyone who could be saved was and the fires were put out Yasuo started to make his way out of the village when the of someone very old stopped causing him to turn around.

"So you're the man who helped during those robots rampage, I must say thank you from myself and the rest of my village as without you we could have lost everything" the elderly man with gratitude, but Yasuo saw this mess as his fault since those robots seemed to be after him.

"No need for that if anything this was my fault, but I must leave now before they come back for me with more drones" Yasuo said as he started to walk but a familiar voice stopped.

"That was so awesome, you stopped all those mean robots with your cool moves, you've got to show me more" Rowan said rushing towards Yasuo only to be stopped by the elder "hey what'd you do that for old geezer" Rowan asked annoyed.

"He has own path to follow, a man like him has no need to stay in one place with others" elder said with wisdom brought through the years seeping through his words" also if you call me a geezer again I may to tell your parents about what you did to my backyard" he said sternly stopping rowan in his tracks.

"Sorry sir" Rowan said bowing his head in apology, though he saw Yasuo wave his hand to say goodbye "goodbye Yas, come back soon ok you still owe us remember!" Rowan shouted while waving enthusiastically. Yasuo just kept on walking though listening to the kids shouting, 'the winds always got my back no matter where it takes me even if it's to another world I with still follow it to the end' Yasuo thought as he started to make his way through the forest he saw when he first got here.

_Meanwhile…_

"So he just as strong as we suspected if not more, huh".

"Yep, he' a powerful man with strength we could use for greater purposes".

"True, but the robo-Kys where unable to scan or even hit him so we don't have much data on him".

"We could put a large bounty on his head to get other fools to bring him to us".

"Good idea boss, there's no way he could keep fighting forever".

"Yes, but how much of a price do you plan on putting on his head".

"I'd say about 20 million to get all the strongest on him".

"I have to agree boss".

"When we get him, the bureau will have even more power at its disposal so we can gain a larger control on the world".

**So that's chapter two done, please R and R so I know where to improve.**

**I hope you found this more entertaining than the first chapter.**

**Still no creative title.**


	3. Chapter 3

**League of Legends and Guilty Gear belong to their respective companies**

**Please R and R and hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3

'A new land and I'm still a wanderer, has anything really changed' Yasuo thought to himself as he continued through the forest follow a path which composed of nothing more than stepped on leafs and stone, 'I guess this is what the villager used to get to other places' with this in mind the unforgiven decided to follow it as he had no other alternate ideas at that moment. After what felt like an hour of walking Yasuo could start to make out a clearing further ahead, he started to increase his pace in order to get out of the forest quicker as he had no idea what could be in there 'there could be some those gear-things that those kids mentioned or more of those damn robots' Yasuo thought annoyed as he wasn't in the mood currently to fight some random creatures or droids, Yasuo made it to the clearing of the forest and looked towards his new surroundings. He spotted in the distance a large market which from Yasuo's view, appeared to be selling just about anything from food to weapons to clothing. 'Might as well use the money the old man gave me, plus I'm getting a bit hungry' Yasuo thought as he decided that the next course of action was to make his way over to the market 'better keep my guard up, there could be more robots out for my head' he gripped his blade in case of an ambush while continuing to walk.

_Meanwhile…_

High in the skies of China a large airship was flying smoothly in the wind, inside the cockpit it was being piloted by its womanizing captain, Johnny, dressed in a black trench coat, hat and trousers which left his chest bare for the world to see, his long blonde hair flowing with some of the wind making its way into the large ship. By his side was his young first mate, May, she wore an orange coat with black rimming and wore a black body suit underneath which didn't conceal her arms or head. She had long brown hair with the top if her head covered with a large orange pirate hat, she was holding onto Johnny torso but due to size difference it looked rather comical.

"I believe we're nearing a market which would be a good time to collect supplies" Johnny said while continuing to look ahead, it was true the crew was starting to run low on food after their last stop and it could become problematic if he doesn't resupply fast. The thought of the crew of his ship having to starve was enough to convince him as he started to power down the engines of the ship while finding a good place to land.

"Good idea Johnny, we should get loads of sweets and chocolates" May said enthusiastically 'maybe something romantic as well' she thought with stars in her eyes.

"Maybe but that's up to you, when we land you, July and Augus will go to the market and collect, we need a lot so don't try and get everything and a single trip" Johnny instructed matter-of-factually but May seemed to have doubts and began to shoot him questions.

"Why can't you come with us, what about dizzy cant she come, how we know if we've got enough, will we need are weapons?" May asked one after another with her voice getting higher with each passing word with her having to catch her breath after but Johnny was quick to answer.

"I'll be guarding the ship in case of an attack, to the world Dizzy is dead we'd like to keep it that way, I will tell you when you get back how much more we need, yes you will just in case bounty hunter come for you" Johnny responded which appeared to leave May satisfied, he then put to his mouth near the communicator "attention, we will be landing shortly I want all of you on the desk for when we land or else" Johnny said loudly through the communicator adding the small threat to alert any stragglers "May you better go as well, you aren't exempt from the punishment remember" Johnny said to May with a small smirk.

"Sir yes sir!" May said in a slight panic remembering the last time she forgot so she quickly ran out the door to meet up with the other pirates.

Johnny let out a small laugh as went to focus on landing the ship.

_30 minutes later…_

Johnny had manoeuvred the ship into a clear space only a small distance from the market so he left the cockpit to join the rest of his crew which where all there waiting for him, "hey there ladies" he said wearing his casual smile to his crew. "May, July, Augus you're going to go out and get the supplies we need, ok?" he said as if saying would result in serious trouble.

"Yes sir!" they all shouted in unison.

"Ok me, Dizzy and Octy will keep lookout and defend in case of emergency" Johnny instructed towards the two as they saluted army style which made Johnny have to conceal a laugh. "Ok girls, you all ready".

"Yes Captain Johnny!" everyone shouted as May, July and Augus make their way out of the Mayship.

_Back in the Market…_

Yasuo walked into the market square to find something in one of the stands to eat, finally setting his sights upon a fruit vendor he made his way over while keeping his hand on his blade as he had seen multiple people staring at him with intent to kill but allowing the wind to partially form around his blade had scared a few off. The vendor also saw him walking over and got scared y his appearance backing off further into his stall.

"Don't kill me please, I'm just trying to make some money I'll give you whatever you want" the vendor said fearfully to Yasuo.

'What is this man talking about' Yasuo thought as he tried to get the man's attention, so he picked up an apple from the stand said "How much is this?" trying to act casual to ease the shopkeepers distress.

"I, uh 5 coins… so you're not going to hurt me then" The keeper said calming down a bit.

"No, I'm just buying something to eat, where did you get that idea?" Yasuo asked out of curiosity 'am I wanted here too somehow' he thought while he gave the vendor the coins.

"Here's why" he said collecting with one hand and holding a piece of paper in the other "thanks for doing business".

Yasuo examined the paper and was surprised, it was a bounty list with many people listed including a smaller list specifically for a group called the jellyfish pirates 'strange name' he thought as he found what he was looking for, at the very top of the list was his name and a crudely drawn image of him. It said he was worth twenty million coins which was more than almost anyone else on the list including all but one of those pirates 'that's why everyone been giving me bad looks' but before could finish his thoughts one of men looking at him before appeared in front of him and knocked the paper out of his hands "what do you want?" Yasuo asked calmly but he already knew the answer.

"We want the bounty on your head of course!" the man bellowed as more man gathered around him equalling around twenty in total "now surrender or this is gonna get ugly"

"If you plan on killing me" Yasuo said as he unsheathed his blade "I hope you brought friends" he said as the wind started to build around his blade.

**Annnnnnnnd cliff-hanger because lolololololol**

**Yeah I'm an a-hole because why not**

**Now with 0% more creative titles**


End file.
